


Are These Crop Circles?

by the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Amused Shane Madej, M/M, Nighttime, Scared Ryan Bergara, Swearing, haunted corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser/pseuds/the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser
Summary: Shane decides to take Ryan into a corn maze in Michigan. At night. Ryan knows that he's going to go batshit, but goes anyway because it could be fun.Holy fuck, he was wrong.First off, it was a haunted corn maze. Second, Ryan has a tendency to grab onto Shane when he's scared.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178





	Are These Crop Circles?

**Author's Note:**

> kinda like the second to last chapter in my other Shyan fic bc nothing i do is original

"How's your sense of direction?" Shane asked. 

Ryan thought about it. "It's pretty okay," he admitted. 

Shane paid for their tickets, humming. The sun was going down and Ryan shuddered. It was a little chilly, as to be expected from Michigan. 

"Wanna get some cider or donuts?" he offered. Ryan frowned. 

"Why?" 

_"Why?"_ Shane repeated. "You're in the midwest. Cider and donuts are what we do." 

Ryan rolled his eyes. "We'll get some after." 

"Alright." 

They walked toward the maze and an employee handed them a flashlight. Ryan thanked her and turned it on. He pointed it at the sign and stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Shane," he said coldly, scared, "this is a haunted maze." 

"Oh, really?" his friend grinned, playing it off like he didn't know exactly what he had just gotten Ryan into. 

"You asshole! You knew!" 

"Mmmm, no. I didn't." 

They stared at each other. Shane looked like he was having a great time. 

"Come on." 

"No!" 

"You've lived through the Sallie House and a fucking doll island. You'll be fine," he laughed. 

"THERE ARE PEOPLE IN THERE THAT ARE HIDING, WAITING TO SCARE US." 

"Yep," said Shane nonchalantly, "it'll be great."

Ryan glared at him. "No, no it won't." 

"Ryan," Shane begged, "come on!" 

He sighed. "Fine. But you're buying dinner for the next five fucking nights." 

Shane lit up. "Great!" 

He borderline skipped into the entrance of the maze. Ryan stared at the map. It was shaped like a giant, extremely detailed, vulture. It was really impressive if he was being honest. He glanced to his left and saw the exit a hundred yards away from him. Shane was looking at him expectantly from the first turn. 

Regretting every decision that had gotten him to this point, he said goodbye to his sanity for good and followed Shane into the maze, a sense of doom washing over him and making him feel hopeless. Yes, he knew he was being overdramatic. That was his job. 

"Yay!" Shane exclaimed sarcastically as Ryan walked up to him, looking around the corner with the flashlight. 

"Shut up, Shane." 

"Come on," he laughed. "This'll be fun." 

"Shut up, Shane," he muttered again. 

Another turn was coming up and he let out a breath. Fuck. He peeked around the corner. There was nothing there. Thank fuck. 

"See?" Shane said lightly, "Nothing." 

"Not yet." 

"You're right," he agreed. "But it'll be fine." 

They walked forward as Ryan was cussing Shane out in his head. 

"RAHHHH!" 

A zombie popped out of the stalks of corn from their right and Ryan screamed as Shane didn't seem phased at all. Ryan ran away and turned around to see Shane waving goodbye to the zombie and walking casually to him. Ryan was honestly shocked. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" 

"What? It's their job." 

"That didn't even _scare_ you?" Ryan's heart was racing and he was in fight-or-flight mode. But he was fleeing in the wrong direction. He was going further into the maze. Shane shrugged. 

"I'm just ready for it," he shrugged. Ryan stared at him in disbelief. 

"How are you ready for jumpscares?" he demanded. "They're _jumpscares!"_

"Ryan," Shane laughed, "calm down. Let's go."

Swearing under his breath, they walked forward. Every turn that they made, Ryan was ready to run away. They continued on for the next five minutes in peace. Well, without being scared. But for Ryan, it was scarier to be in suspense. 

"-and people are starting to tell us to become vegan-" 

"Shane, if you don't _shut the fuck up-"_

There was a roar from behind them and Ryan whipped around, screaming, as he saw the werewolf running after them. On instinct, he grabbed Shane's arm and yanked him along as he took off running. There was a fork in the road and Ryan turned left. The werewolf kept chasing them and Ryan yelped as he turned again and it was a dead end. Shane was laughing like a manic and Ryan hid behind him. 

There was nothing there. 

Shane was still laughing as Ryan stepped out from behind him. 

"You're insane," he huffed. 

"You used me as a shield," Shane cackled. 

"Because if we die, you're gonna die first!" Ryan shot back. "So I can see the light leave your eyes." 

"That makes it sound like you're gonna kill me," he said smugly as they made their way out of the dead end. 

"I might."

"I don't doubt that." 

He looked down the path that the werewolf chased them down. There was no werewolf in sight. He must've gone back to his hiding place. There were screams from further down in the maze and Ryan shuddered. 

"You can let go of my arm, Ryan." 

"Oh." Ryan let go. He didn't even realize that he was still holding on. "Sorry." 

"It's fine," he said lightly. "Come on." 

"Wait." He shined his flashlight on the map and looked at it quizzically. He pointed to where he thought they were. "I think... we're here?"

"Nah," said the giant from over his shoulder. "We're over here." 

He pointed a little ways away from where Ryan was pointing. 

"You're just doing that to disagree with me." 

"No, I think we're here." 

"But we're here." 

Ryan stared at him. 

"See that?" Shane pointed. "That's the dead end where you almost used me as a human sacrifice. We're here." 

"Fuck." 

"Told ya. Come on." 

Ryan wanted to let Shane go first so he'd get all the jumpscares. But also, he didn't trust him. So Ryan shoved Shane aside and took the lead. They met another fork in the road. He looked up at Shane.

"Which way?" 

Shane thought for a second. "Uh... left." 

Ryan sighed. Going right was his gut feeling. 

"How about going right?" growled a deep voice from the right making Ryan jump. 

Ryan shoved Shane to the left, yelling curse words. 

"I FUCKING HATE YOU." 

"Ryan," he laughed. 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME DO THIS." 

"Shhhh. Look." 

He pointed in front of them and Ryan saw a light gleaming from up ahead. He felt lightheaded. 

"Oh no." 

"This is gonna be fun." 

"Yeah, for you." 

"Yep! Come on!" 

Shane went behind him and pushed him toward the light. Ryan pushed him off and started walking forward on his own, ready to use his flashlight as a weapon to blind his enemies.

"I'm betting it's some witches making something." 

"Shut up, Shane." 

"How much money do you want to bet that I'm right?" 

"Nothing. No money." 

"So you think I'm right?" 

"I don't think you're right," he hissed, "but I don't think you're wrong." 

"That doesn't make sense." 

"Shut up or I swear to god I will kill you." 

"Kinky." 

Ryan chose to ignore that with a flaming face as he jumped around the corner. It was a soft light of a fake fire crackling. A cord went into the cornstalks, so it was probably attached to a generator. He frowned. Something was wrong. 

"Wanna hear a campfire story?" Shane whispered gruffly in his ear. 

"Do you?" came a new voice. A woman covered in blood with an ax in her hands was behind them. "I've got a good one." 

"RUN!" 

Ryan grabbed Shane's hand and sprinted at full speed, hearing the woman cackle evilly behind them. They rounded a corner and Ryan stopped and looked back to see that no one was following them.

"I hate you," he got out, breathing heavily. 

"If you hate me so much, let go of my hand." 

Ryan glared up at him. "No." 

And then he kept walking. Yes, he had a little bit of a crush on Shane. But it was just because he was worried that Shane was going to fall back and scare him that he hauled him along. Not because he wanted to hold his hand. 

"Jump scare coming up," Shane said. "Calling it now." 

But there wasn't anything. It was a circle and Ryan stepped into it and frowned. 

"This is a crop circle." 

"RYAN," Shane laughed. "No, this is just the pupil of the vulture." 

Right. They were in a corn maze. 

"Uh, right." 

He dragged a laughing Shane along, embarrassed by his stupidity. Something flew down at him and he screamed. 

"BATS!" 

"Yeah, bats," Shane deadpanned. "We're in Michigan; there are bats." 

"Why are you such a little shit?" he demanded. "I'm scared! Have at least some sympathy!" 

Shane looked down at him with a soft smile on his face. "I have as much sympathy for you as you do for me." 

Ryan opened up his mouth to say something but that was a really true point. Instead, he just muttered, "Fuck you," and continued dragging him along. 

"Y'know," said Shane easily, "you say that a lot and you never do anything with it." 

Ryan spared him a glance as he looked around everywhere, pointing his flashlight. "What?" he scoffed. "Do you want me to do something with it?" 

Shane shrugged. "Meh." 

He stared at the giant. "Meh? That's all you have to say?" 

He shrugged again. "Meh." 

"What do you want me to do?" It was dumb of him for even letting this play out, but doing a bit was familiar and helped him calm down. "Go up to you and beg you to pick me up and carry me away into the sunset while we share a passionate kiss?" 

They looked intensely at each other for a couple of seconds. 

And then Shane burst out laughing. "Yes," he chortled. "That's exactly what I want you to do." 

It took Ryan a second to say, "Fuck no. Come on." 

His mind was reeling. What just happened?

He turned left and there was a person waiting there to scare him. It worked, too. Shane casually put his arm around Ryan's shoulders and led him away. 

"You need to chill out." 

He wanted to make some snarky reply, but Shane still had his arm around Ryan's shoulders and was holding him close. So his brain wasn't really functioning that well. He busied himself looking at the map. 

"I don't know where we are," he said shakily. 

"Cool," Shane grinned. "It's more fun this way." 

"What way?" 

"Being lost." His voice changed to do a shitty impersonation of Captain Barbosa. "'Tis certain you got 'ter be lost tuh find things that can't be found!" 

"You're the worst," he laughed. 

And, continuing on in the pirate voice, "When we're done, we get tuh have hot cider and donuts! Hard tuh starboard!" 

He turned right. 

"Starboard is to the left," Ryan informed him. 

"Then hard tuh port! Onward into the abyss!" 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" 

"Nothin'! I just want me treasure!" 

"Cider and donuts?" 

Shane cleared his throat. "Nay! Ye be the treasure I seek!" 

Ryan blushed. "You already have me," he admitted meekly. 

"Oh," Shane said in surprise. There was a slight awkward silence. "Okay then! My next treasure is cider and donuts!" 

"Awesome," he whispered. "Cider and donuts." 

Did Shane just say that he... wanted Ryan? Like, as a friend? But they were already friends. Did he mean sexually? Or to be a couple with? Because Ryan was perfectly okay with all of the above. In fact, he wanted it. 

"Whoa!" he shouted. There was a scary doll sitting in the middle of the trail, smiling up at them. Shane gently kicked the doll over. 

"It's a doll," he said lamely. "It can't hurt you." 

"It can when it's a cursed doll," Ryan shot back. 

"There's no such thing." 

"Yes there is! We saw the real Annabelle doll!" 

Shane threw his hands up in the air in fake exasperation, taking his arm off of Ryan's shoulders. "We saw an over-glorified doll in a glass case with a ton of lore surrounding it. It's dumb." 

"Like your obsession with dead bugs," Ryan joked. He was going to continue on with the bit, but Shane reached down and took his hand. It was safe to say he was a little brain dead for a couple seconds. 

"Lemme see the map." 

Ryan handed it over and Shane squinted at it. "We're here," he said, pointing and looking up. "We take a left up there." 

"Okay." 

He followed Shane's lead, ready to run from danger. There was a jump scare from a clown a couple of seconds later, but Ryan's fear was overwhelmed by his laughter as Shane said, 

"Fuck off, Pennywise! I think Eddie's still alive. Go change that."

"Dude, I was fucking devastated when Eddie died!"

"I know."

"So don't wish death on him, dickwad!" 

"Ryan," Shane sighed dramatically, "just because you're the Eddie to someone's Richie doesn't mean that you still have to be angry about his death." 

Ryan paused. "What the fuck does that mean?" 

Shane walked forward. "Nooooothing." 

"Shane!" 

Another thirty minutes of Ryan jumping out of his skin and swearing, he thought they were nearing the exit. He looked down at the map. 

"We take a right, I think, then two more lefts, then a right, and then I think we're out." 

"Cool," Shane hummed. "Cider and donuts." 

"Yep," he replied weakly. Part of him didn't want to leave because he really loved holding Shane's hand. 

They followed the trail that Ryan had set out for them, got chased by someone with a chainsaw, which Shane laughed at, scared by a murderous chef, and couldn't pinpoint the source of a voice that seemed to be echoing all around them. So Ryan hightailed it out of there and laughed in excitement when he saw the exit. He ran out, dragging Shane with him. 

"We did it!" he exclaimed, pulling Shane into a tight hug. Shane hugged him back, laughing. 

"I gotta say, you did better than I thought you would," Shane said into Ryan's coat. 

"Fuck you," he laughed. 

He pulled away and they looked at each other. There was a look in Shane's eyes that had Ryan leaning forward just a little bit and his fingers were twitching to reach up and take Shane by his collar and pull him down for a kiss. It didn't occur to Ryan that Shane was feeling the same way. 

"So," Shane said eventually, clearing his throat. "Cider and donuts?" 

"Uh," he coughed, breaking out of his trance, "yeah. Cider and donuts." 

They walked up to a booth and the tired employee gave them what they wanted. They walked away and sat at a table. It was dark out and Shane lit up their space by turning the flashlight on his phone on and putting it face down on the table.

"I love cider," Shane announced. 

Ryan took a sip of his hot cider and had to admit that it was very good. "As much as you love coffee?" 

Shane shrugged. "Eh. No." 

"That's what I thought."

They were silent as they ate and Ryan checked the time. It was almost midnight, and his body was still on California time, so it was around 9. But they had just arrived there that day and Ryan was tired. 

"You wanna head back?" Shane inquired. Ryan nodded as he yawned into his hand. 

They stood up and threw away their wrappers and cups and started walking back to the car. Ryan swallowed and shyly reached down and brushed his hand with Shane's. Nothing happened. So Ryan did it again and Shane reached over and took his hand. 

He glanced up and saw Shane smiling down at him. He smiled back. 

Shane opened the passenger door for him and Ryan got in. Shane closed it and went around to the driver's seat and got in. He started the car and started driving. After he turned out of the parking lot, he put his hand palm up on the divide. Ryan stared at it before slowly reaching over and intertwining their fingers. 

Shane was smiling. 

So Ryan smiled too. 

The ride to the hotel was fun. They joked and laughed and sang along to songs on the radio. When the car stopped and Shane started to unbuckle, Ryan decided to go for it. 

"Shane." 

"Yeah?" 

He looked at Ryan and Ryan's hands were shaking as he leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Shane's cheek. 

"Thanks. For tonight. I hated everything about it." 

Shane smiled at him gently. "Sure," he said softly. "Can- can I kiss you?" 

Ryan beamed. "Yeah," he said giddily. 

The giant leaned over and Ryan met him half way for a soft, simple kiss. It only lasted for about three seconds, but those were the best three seconds of Ryan's life. They got out of the car and Shane initiated the hand-holding and Ryan was sure that it was a sign that there would be much more for them in the future. 

And he couldn't wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first oneshot on here. we don't need to talk about my time on wattpad.
> 
> i'm disappointed in myself bc that bit about Pennywise and Eddie Kaspbrak being alive still? ...if you really wanna know why i feel so bad (read: i'm laughing but feel bad) about that, look at some of my other works


End file.
